


Waiting

by kronette



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Leather Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face stood at the window in his scammed penthouse overlooking the city, but didn't really see the view. Behind him sat the object of his thoughts, waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> The date on the file for this story was November 21, 2000, as the last time I edited it. So, 14 years later, here is the finished story. I didn't have to edit much until the 4,247th word and then...no, my younger, more naive self. Just, no. This rewrite is so much better.

Night was falling across Los Angeles. Face stood at the window in his scammed penthouse overlooking the city, but didn't really see the view. Somewhere down there, B.A. and Murdock were in the van on their way back to the VA. Behind him sat the object of his thoughts.

Their latest mission had gone off without a hitch and had only taken a few days, much shorter than they'd anticipated. They'd worked like the well-oiled machine they'd become over the years. Hannibal's plan, for once, had worked just like it was supposed to. They got in, grabbed what was needed and got out. Only one thing distracted Face from the job at hand: he'd been acutely aware of Hannibal's location at all times. It was a knack he'd discovered years ago, around the same time he discovered feelings for his CO that 2ICs normally don't feel toward their commanding officers. But Hannibal hadn't been his CO for almost fifteen years. Not in an official sense, anyway. He still admired Hannibal. He still respected him. But, Lord help him, Face _wanted_ him. And up until a few minutes ago, he still thought Hannibal was unattainable.

When B.A. offered Hannibal a ride, he'd politely declined, saying that he'd rather spend time with his favorite con man. After all, they hardly ever got to see each other, Hannibal had said. All four of them knew it was a cover, but B.A. and Murdock might have thought Face was going to be chewed out for some unseen misstep during the mission. At least, Face hoped so. He didn't know how the other two members of the Team would react to knowing that his heart had stuck in his throat after that comment. He couldn't meet Hannibal's eyes; instead, he went to the window and had stubbornly remained there, arms crossed, until B.A. and Murdock left.

Now here they were, their surroundings opulent; expensive; the upper of the upper crust and all Face could think about was taking Hannibal to bed and keeping him there until they were both sexually exhausted. His jeans were suddenly too restrictive and he casually adjusted himself. He felt as though his body was broadcasting his intentions. Half of him didn't care. The other half wondered why he hadn't done anything about it yet.

He knew he wasn't alone in his thinking. He'd noticed how frequently Hannibal casually draped an arm across his shoulders. Pulled him tight against his body. Warmth spread through him at the memory. Yes, he definitely got the impression that Hannibal wouldn't object to any advances. So why was he nervous? Why was he still waiting? He wanted this. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. He'd thought long and hard about his relationship with Hannibal. A lieutenant to his colonel. A friend to a friend. He was beyond wanting more. He _needed_ more.

Nervousness coiled in his gut as the tension between them heightened. Tension had existed between them for well over a year. Good tension, the kind that left you breathless and wondering why. Why had Hannibal agreed to stay? Why hadn't he said anything since? Did he sense the timing was right? Did he just want a place to crash for the night? _Why_?

Hannibal's voice shattered his internal debate. "Hey Face, you got a light?"

He immediately dug into his jeans pocket for his lighter. He'd taken a liking to cigars after a few years on the run with Hannibal, though he didn't smoke nearly as many as Hannibal did. He held the lighter in his hand and swallowed hard as he realized he would have to face Hannibal to light the Havana. He could almost see the energy zinging between them as he walked over to Hannibal, flicked the lighter and held it close enough for Hannibal to light his cigar.

The end of the cigar disappeared between Hannibal's lips and Face inhaled sharply as Hannibal leaned forward and puffed a few times, then blew a lazy trail of smoke into the air. "Thanks."

"Sure," he answered with a slight hitch in his voice. Hannibal was nose to groin with him and he couldn't help but let his imagination run. Making a sound at the back of his throat, he retreated back to the window.

Hannibal's voice drifted to him again. "Face, is everything okay? You seem jumpy."

He heard the concerned note in Hannibal's voice and in his mind, transformed it to a passionate rasp of his name. "I'm fine," he replied, though it sounded more strangled than encouraging. "I'm just thinking," he said, making sure his voice was stronger.

Hannibal chuckled. "You're always thinking. We're not in any danger here, Face. We left Decker's men down in La Palma. B.A. is taking care of Murdock. We can relax."

And there was the crux of his problem. He couldn't relax. His body was humming with Hannibal's nearness and his head demanded to know why he wasn't doing something about it. He wouldn't know for sure how Hannibal felt until he asked. _To hell with it_. If he didn't say something now, when would he ever have a more perfect opportunity? Squaring his shoulders, he turned and sat next to Hannibal on the couch. All his normal seduction techniques didn't seem right, so he trusted his instincts to guide him. He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, keeping in profile to Hannibal. "Hannibal, I'd like to talk to you about something pretty important."

"Okay." Hannibal's voice was cautious, but Face could tell he would listen to whatever it was he had to say.

So what did he want to say? "We've been together a long time. Going on fifteen years now. That's a long time to know someone."

"Yes, it is."

Hannibal wasn't giving him anything to work with. His manners and tone were neutral. If he was leaving it up to Face to make the first move, then he'd make the first move. He took a slow, deep breath and leaned back on the couch, turning his body so he could see Hannibal's face. With only slightly trembling fingers, he took the cigar from Hannibal's fingers and placed it in the ashtray. Hannibal's eyes widened slightly and his breathing deepened. Encouraged, Face swung his arm across the back of the couch, not quite touching Hannibal, but he could feel his body heat even through Hannibal's jacket. His eyes locked on his own hand, which he placed lightly over Hannibal's heart.

He felt the pounding under his hand and slowly dragged his eyes up Hannibal's chest to his eyes. Curiosity mixed with interest. Definite interest. Face suddenly knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"Fifteen years. I've known you fifteen years, Hannibal Smith. I know what ticks you off and what makes you laugh. I know where you got each of your scars. I know - I know how much you've meant to me. From a commander to a father to a close friend." His fingers moved carefully over the chest, seeking out one of the two pleasure points. He felt a nipple underneath the shirt and began lightly rubbing it. Hannibal's breath hitched.

"My feelings for you have changed so much since I first met you. I'm not the green hotshot I used to be in 'Nam. I'm not the even the playboy I used to be. Mostly what I do now is for show. I don't even sleep with most of them." He began to move his hand down Hannibal's chest, toward his groin.

"Lieutenant, what do you think you're doing?" Hannibal asked.

Face's cock twitched at the huskiness of Hannibal's voice. The unsteady rise and fall beneath his hand belied Hannibal's interest. He was getting to Hannibal, as badly as Hannibal was getting to him. His own cock grew hard as he slid his hand lower and stroked Hannibal through his pants. The semi-hardness there encouraged him further.

"Something I should have done years ago, but the timing was never right. But now we're here, alone, with no one on our tails. No Murdock or B.A. to interrupt us. No Decker waiting just around the corner. Just us, in this place, at this time," Face declared softly. He rubbed his thumb over the tip of the cock he felt responding under his touch.

Hannibal's eyes narrowed and the black of the irises nearly swallowed the blue. "And what are you expecting to happen?"

Blue eyes locked on blue. "I'm expecting us to make love."

Desire was clouded with doubt. "You mean have sex," Hannibal corrected gently.

Face leaned closer, breath ghosting across Hannibal's lips. "I mean make love." He palmed Hannibal's length as he latched his mouth onto Hannibal's, stifling the groan his soon-to-be lover emitted.

Hannibal resolutely kept his lips clamped together, but Face teased him with the tip of his tongue, sliding along his lips as his hand slid along the length of Hannibal's cock. Sure, even strokes finally broke the wall of resistance and Face found himself drowning in heavenly sensation as Hannibal kissed him back. Teased him back. Stroked him back. When had Hannibal's hand moved to his crotch? He moaned and flicked his tongue against Hannibal's, letting him know he was on the right track. Definitely the right track. He arched up into his lover's hand, trying to get Hannibal to touch him harder. Stroke him faster. Make him scream as he came.

But his lover had other ideas. Hannibal's hand slid from Face's crotch to his ass, fingers digging between the cheeks. Face grew lightheaded as he realized Hannibal was still wearing his leather gloves and wondered what those would feel like against his bare skin, teasing him there. He felt the rush of climax building and jerked out of Hannibal's reach before he came. He gulped in air as he studied his lover.

Those eyes he'd seen glitter with anger at their enemies now shone dark with passion. Teeth marks marred his lower lip and he was breathing just as heavily as Face was. Then Hannibal growled low in his throat and demanded, "Why'd you stop?" in a rough voice that sent shivers up Face's spine.

"Had to," he gasped. "About to lose it. Couldn't...not yet." His eyes raked Hannibal. "Wanted you too badly."

Those eyes darkened further in hunger and something else that Face couldn't identify. "You wanted me, huh? Wanted me real bad? Like a churning in your gut that won't stop, even after you've gotten off the roller coaster?"

"Yeah," he replied thickly.

Hannibal inched closer, until all Face could see was the thin blue ring of Hannibal's eyes. "I've watched you cock tease with everything in a skirt from here to Africa for years and I couldn't say a word. It gnawed at me, haunted me, knowing all those women were getting something that I couldn't have. Well, now it's my turn. I finally get what I've been wanting."

The commanding voice was doing wondrous things to his body. His heart pounded out an ancient rhythm, one of conquerors about to set forth into battle. Whatever he might have been expecting from Hannibal at his confession, this was the furthest from his wildest fantasies. Hannibal had been jealous of all those women. And he had a feeling that Hannibal was about to make up for lost time. A shiver of anticipation trilled down his spine. "If you wanted me so badly, why didn't you ever say anything?" he taunted, knowing he was playing with fire. He could see the barely contained lust in the sea of blue before him.

"How would it look, a CO seducing his second in command? An older man sleeping with a younger one? I had to wait until you made the first move." Hannibal eased himself closer and placed his hand on Face's upper thigh, thumb brushing the outline of Face's erection. "And now you have."

The air between them vibrated with discovered want - need - and Face dove forward, claiming Hannibal's mouth in a desperate kiss. The thumb pressed hard against his erection and he groaned into the kiss, needing more; a hell of a lot more. He broke the kiss and licked the taste of Hannibal off his lips.

Hannibal made a move to unfasten his gloves, but Face made a protesting sound at the back of his throat. "No," he choked out. "Leave them on."

The heat between them raised another ten degrees as Hannibal's gaze ripped Face's clothes from his body. "Have it your way. But I'm warning you right now – once we start, I'm not stopping."

"Then we're in perfect agreement," Face replied.

"Good." Hannibal stood up and headed to the back room. "I'll meet you in the bedroom. Be naked by the time you get there."

Face was immediately on his feet and shedding clothes as he followed Hannibal into the bedroom. He was pleased that Hannibal had his shirt off and was working the fastener on his pants. He tugged off his own jeans, finally as naked as Hannibal requested.

He swallowed as his gaze dropped along with Hannibal's pants. Though Hannibal wasn't a young man, he still had a nice body. Strong. Confident. Face was dimly aware of Hannibal ordering him closer over the sound of blood racing through his veins.

Obeying the order, he moved forward. The faint air of tobacco mixed with the steadily growing scent of desire as he drew nearer to Hannibal. He stopped a few inches before his lover and his eyes dropped to Hannibal's chest. Not as muscular as it used to be, but still capable of disarming thugs without breaking a sweat. Face intended to get Hannibal sweaty that night. Feeling the charge between them strengthen, he leaned forward and licked Hannibal's sternum. He felt the slight moan through his tongue and an answering shudder wracked his body. He worked his way across the broad chest, little flicks of his tongue designed to drive Hannibal crazy. He zeroed in on a pink nipple standing at attention and worried it between his teeth.

Leather encased hands gripped his upper arms and jerked him upright. Hannibal's eyes were unfocused; his breathing erratic. Face was unsteady on his feet; his own breathing uneven as his need for Hannibal became stronger.

"You're playing with fire, kid," Hannibal rasped.

Face's eyes narrowed. That was going to be the last time Hannibal called him 'kid'. He threw his weight forward, knocking them backward onto the bed. He grabbed Hannibal's wrists and pushed them into the mattress as he applied all his weight to keep his lover supine. His legs were spread out over Hannibal's upper thighs, his cock bouncing freely and almost tapping Hannibal's.

"Face," Hannibal threatened.

"What?" He punctuated the question with a nudge of his body. "Don't you think I know what I'm doing? Do you have any idea what I want to do to you? What I've been fantasizing about?" His voice shook as he gave voice to his desires. "I want to pound you so far into this mattress, we won't come out for a week. I want to make you beg me to let you come. I want to melt into you until I don't know who I am anymore. I want," he bent down and bit into the skin of Hannibal's shoulder, "to feel your teeth marks all over my body. I want to know you," he moved higher and nipped at the skin of Hannibal's stretched neck, "inside and out." He raised his head and locked gazes with his lover. "I want to crawl inside you and never come out," he proclaimed breathlessly as he dove into Hannibal's mouth. He lost himself as his tongue tried to catalog every nuance, taste, bump and ridge.

He wasn't aware of the shifting weight until it was too late and he found himself staring up at Hannibal, pinned beneath his body. They were both breathing hard and not just from the exertion. Face struggled briefly, but Hannibal had a firm grip on his wrists. Blue eyes locked on lighter blue, both equally determined to hold out until the end, but it was hard for Face to ignore the erection jabbing into his thigh. His distraction must have shown, because Hannibal suddenly grinned.

"I've got news for you, _kid_ ," Hannibal emphasized the taunt. "I've been fantasizing the same things."

"Glad we're on the same wavelength for once," Face said, twisting his hips upward to get Hannibal's attention. "So who gets to go first?"

Hannibal grabbed a handful of Face's hair and bent his neck backward until he couldn't hold back a gasp of pain. Face's now-free hand started to reach for Hannibal, but an icy glare had him clutching the sheets instead. He arched his back to try to relieve some of the pressure on his head, succeeding only in driving Hannibal's thigh more firmly between his own. He moaned deep in his chest as his cock was pressed back against his abdomen.

A seductive voice hissed in his ear, "I only do this two ways. Hard and fast, or slow and rough. Which do you want, Lieutenant?" He punctuated his question with a thrust of his hips. "You like it fast, or slow?"

Face could almost feel the change in his expression. His breathing deepened and he met Hannibal's eyes with a challenge of his own. "Hard and rough," he commanded with a dry throat. What had come over him? He'd take Hannibal any way he could get him, that was true. But he _wanted_ Hannibal. He wanted Hannibal's strength. He wanted that commanding presence to be commanding to _him_. Then he wanted his chance to give the orders to the colonel until he begged for mercy. He wasn't sure if he'd get that far, though. Not by the look in Hannibal's eyes. That half-crazed light shone from the blue depths, one Face knew well. Hannibal was so focused on his thoughts that distractions from the outside world all but disappeared. It had saved the Team's lives countless times.

The pressure on his head was immediately released, but before he could do anything, Hannibal's hand was pressing down on the base of his throat. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to let him know who was in charge. He tensed up unconsciously to the pressure and the hand loosened and rubbed at his skin. "Relax. This will be much easier if you relax," Hannibal whispered.

"Easy for you to say," Face whimpered as the leather stroked the sensitive skin of his neck. He rolled his head to the side and moaned again as Hannibal ran a finger along his collarbone, out to his shoulder, then down his arm.

The feeling of supple leather against his skin enflamed him, causing little sounds of pleasure at the back of his throat; sounds he'd never uttered before. Feelings he'd never felt before. Hannibal's finger flicked at his nipple, the leather rubbing in small circles. His hands clawed at the bedsheets; his body arching up for more pressure. But another leather-encased hand held his shoulder down.

His eyes flew open and he raised his head. "No, please," Face begged. "Hannibal, please..."

His eyes widened as Hannibal's hand covered his mouth. The scent of leather was strong, filling him and he opened his mouth and licked the glove. His eyes closed from the intense sensation against his tongue. It tasted of leather, cigars and Hannibal's unique flavor. He moaned and licked the palm again, trying to draw more of the taste into his mouth. Into himself.

Hannibal's strangled calling of his name brought him back to awareness. Raw, intense _want_ pierced him from Hannibal's eyes. He shifted his head to the side and worked the thumb into his mouth. Hannibal choked on a breath as Face sucked on the leather, using his teeth to nibble along the length.

"Enough," Hannibal rasped. He pulled his hand away and replaced it with his mouth, teeth and tongues clashing in a frenzy of desire.

Face's hands finally touched his lover, sliding over heated skin, pulling Hannibal even closer. The heavier weight was so much different than his other lovers. He _knew_ this body, too. He'd seen it for years, but never like this. Never his to touch. He moaned and moved restlessly under Hannibal, his cock caught between their bodies, next to Hannibal's, but without enough friction to do any good. He worked one hand between them and was almost at his goal when a hand stopped him.

His groan of frustration filled Hannibal's mouth. "No fair," he murmured as Hannibal drew back enough to stare down at him.

"My way," Hannibal reminded him. "And my way doesn't include you getting your rocks off so early."

"Hannibal, have mercy," Face whined. "I'm dying here."

"Lie still," Hannibal instructed as he lowered his head and kissed Face's collarbone. "And no more whining or I'll gag you."

"You wouldn't," he shot back. Hannibal's head raised and Face's eyes grew huge as he saw the expression on his lover's face. Yes, he would. Face swallowed and his cock jumped at the thought. He filed that tidbit away for another time. Tonight, he wanted to feel Hannibal with every inch of his body. And from the slow trail Hannibal was making down his chest, Hannibal felt the same way about him.

Face lasted all of five minutes before he was panting and begging for release. Hannibal was mouthing his skin, using teeth and tongue to drive him to distraction. His hands were moving at random, no pattern to them. Face would just get a stroke of warmed leather over a patch of skin and almost rocket off the bed. His hands couldn't hold onto Hannibal's body, so he gripped the rungs of the headboard to ground himself. Finally, finally, after years of torture, Hannibal reached the one place Face wanted him. Warm breath blew over his erect cock and Face let out a pained groan. Every nerve ending was on fire, tingling and shaking from the agonizing care Hannibal had taken getting to his destination.

"Shit," he screamed as leather circled the base of his cock and Hannibal's mouth engulfed the head. Stars burst behind his eyes and he tried desperately to remember why breathing was important. Short, gasping breaths were all he was able to manage as Hannibal worked his cock with his hand. He felt his climax building. His whimpers grew louder and shorter. So close. So close...

Hannibal released him on an upward stroke and his hips came off the bed to follow his hand. "No. Don't you dare stop, you bastard," Face growled, delirious with need. He struggled to sit up, but Hannibal had him pinned down again. "Hannibal! How can you do this to me?" he cried as he tried to find purchase on the body holding him down.

"Because I've waited a long time too, Face," Hannibal snapped. "I've watched you wiggle that cute ass of yours for just about every female on the west coast and the coasts of most of the known world. I've had to restrain myself from physically dragging you away from women, I've wanted you so bad. Sometimes, I couldn't help myself. I've always had to touch you. And now I get the chance to touch you how I've wanted to. I'm not giving that up just because you're a little turned on."

"A _little_...Hannibal, I'm about to explode," Face argued. The heat wasn't in his voice, though. It was in his eyes, directed at his lover. Neither of them were men of words. They were men of action. Hannibal had wanted him for years. That knowledge allowed him to get his body back under some semblance of control. Hannibal deserved to get everything he'd been wanting. Face stopped struggling and relaxed back against the mattress. He hissed at the feel of leather against his calves, thumbs brushing at the light hair of his thighs. He tried to regulate his breathing, but could only manage uneven gasps as Hannibal's hands circled the backs of his thighs and cupped his ass.

Face could barely breathe. The incredible feeling of well-worn leather against his ass was overwhelming his senses. Hannibal started massaging him, squeezing and releasing rhythmically and Face was sure he'd just died. He could barely hear the softly creaking leather above his breathless gasps. Then, fingers started shifting, teasing his cleft and his entire body trembled on the brink of release.

"Han-Hanni –" he gasped, gripping the headboard as Hannibal took him in his mouth, sucking at the head while his finger teased at his entrance. Face groaned as his body surrendered to the dual assault. Lightheaded and shaking, he felt the warm weight of Hannibal's body against his own, holding him through the last of his orgasm.

A whisper ghosted past his ear. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

He was only able to shake his head. His body was still shaking and his brain couldn't think of the proper words to say. He turned his head and slanted his lips across Hannibal's. It wasn't the forceful kiss that most of theirs had been up to that point. This was slow and deep, with the full force of their desire behind it. He held Hannibal close, hands tangling in the silver-white hair as he savored his new lover, wanting to lose himself completely.

The impatient nudging of Hannibal's erection derailed his plans. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and smoothed his hands down Hannibal's back, giving his ass a squeeze. He watched with a heated gaze as Hannibal removed the leather gloves with his teeth. Murmured instructions had Face shifting position and holding his knees, then biting his lip as Hannibal 'I always have a plan' Smith produced a small tube and a condom from…somewhere. He hadn't seen and he didn't care as he breathed deep and tried not to tense up as he was breached for the first time. The fingertip eased the way for a finger, and the distraction of Hannibal's tongue licking his teeth helped him relax as he was stretched.

Growing restless with need, Face crossed his ankles at his lover's lower back, drawing their lower bodies together. "Enough already," he murmured as he gripped Hannibal's shoulders and rolled his hips. Little choked moans caught in his throat as something much larger than Hannibal's fingers nudged him. He tensed involuntarily, then blew out a breath to relax.

"Face." Hannibal's voice was low and rough, sweat beading on his forehead as he held himself still.

Face tightened his arms and legs around his lover's body to stop the fine trembling of Hannibal's muscles, lifting his head that extra inch to seal their mouths together. Face moaned into the kiss as the head pressed into him, stretching and sliding with the rocking of Hannibal's hips.

His head fell back to the bed as Hannibal worked his way in deeper and deeper, seeing stars as Hannibal hit _something_ inside of him. " _Shit!_ " His nails dug into Hannibal's shoulders as his lover's thrusts grew harder, shorter, locking Face in an intense spiral of crazy emotions. He pulled Hannibal down to him, giving him a soft kiss. He slid his hands around his lover's back, holding him tighter as Hannibal slammed into him with the force of his orgasm.

Face mindlessly played with Hannibal's hair, his lover's head pressed against his shoulder as he caught his breath. White and gray strands of hair tickled his nose and he resisted the urge to sneeze. Hannibal was sprawled across his chest, a comforting weight after his trip around the universe. His left leg was mostly numb, while his right was hooked over Hannibal's upper thighs. He studied the marks on Hannibal's arm and shoulder with concern. He must have been gripping Hannibal pretty damn hard to leave nail marks like that. He couldn't remember holding on, though he must have. There were no details; only feelings. Intense, orgasmic feelings. He rubbed his foot down Hannibal's leg and hummed with satisfaction.

"You can't possibly be ready for more," a rough voice noted.

"I will always be ready for you," Face murmured as he pressed a kiss to the damp hair.

Hannibal raised his head and smirked. His eyes shone with the light of the deeply satiated. "I'm holding you to that promise, Lieu –"

" _John_." Face's interruption left Hannibal's mouth hanging open in shock. It was the first time he could recall ever using Hannibal's given name, but it felt right. "John," he repeated on a low murmur. 'This isn't a battlefield. This isn't a client. This is _us_ and I lo–" The rest of his statement was lost to Hannibal's kiss.

When Hannibal finally released his mouth, Face was confused at the worried expression on his lover's face. "I care about you. A lot. More than I should."

He tightened his grip on Hannibal's shoulders. "You could never care about me enough."

Hannibal dipped his head and his voice was gravely as he whispered, "I can. I can care about you too much. It's dangerous. It could get one of us killed."

Face cupped Hannibal's stubbly cheeks to keep his eyes focused on him. "But it hasn't. I trust you with my life. I trust you with everything I am. I've trusted you since the day I met you. I don’t need to hear you tell me you love me: you've protected me; trusted me and relied on me for my whole adult life."

Hannibal's eyes darkened with desire as he growled, "Templeton," but Face didn't hear his name. He heard 'I love you' in those three syllables and licked his way into Hannibal's mouth, chasing the shape and the taste of his name in his lover's mouth.

"Stay with me," he murmured between kisses. "I want to wake up next to you. I want to make love you to in the early morning." He felt hands cup his ass and groaned as their bodies slid against one another.

"I might not make it 'til morning," Hannibal threatened lightly, punctuating his statement with a roll of his hips.

Face laughed breathlessly as his neck was attacked with small nips. "You're the colonel, Colonel. I'll follow wherever you lead."

A satisfied sound purred out of Hannibal's chest. "This place got delivery?"

Focused on tracing Hannibal's skin with his tongue, Face didn't understand the question. "Delivery?"

Hannibal angled his head up so they could lock gazes. "Food delivery. I don't intend to let you out of this bed any time soon, so we'll need to keep our strength up."

Face closed his eyes against the dizzying _want_ that coursed through him. "Take out menus are in the kitchen drawer."

With a quick kiss, Hannibal hauled them to sitting and headed toward the door. "Box of condoms is in my jacket. You get the food, I'll get the supplies."

Face was left blinking on the bed, trying to catch up to the conversation. "Don't you dare. Don't you _dare_ say it…"

Hannibal grinned at him from the doorway. "Plans aren't the only things that can come together, _Templeton_."

Face dropped back to the bed with a groan and covered his face with his hands. "I can't believe you said that."

Hannibal's smooth voice could have melted butter. "So you're not interested in trying?"

"I never said _that_ ," Face muttered as he climbed out of bed and crossed the room. He gave Hannibal a quick peck on the cheek as he headed into the kitchen. "After all, practice makes perfect."


End file.
